Sir Raven
Sir Raven is a character from the manga based on The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages. He is a Knight of Hyrule who is working for Queen Ambi. Biography Sir Raven is a Knight of Hyrule in employ as the captain of Queen Ambi's Knights. He is close kin and an ancestor to Link. While on leave and temporarily not in the Queen's service, Sir Raven lives in a hidden village, one that has come to oppose Queen Ambi. Sir Raven is an able swordsman, besting Link quite easily in battle. Despite his air of mystery, he is a kind hearted individual and would venture any quest to protect a friend in need. Alternatively, he would not perform any task that might put needless lives at risk. ]] Link meets Sir Raven shortly after arriving in Labrynna's past. Raven defeats Link in battle after the hero tries to avoid working on the Black Tower and steals a spear from one of Ambi's Guards. He throws Link in jail, but Link later witnesses Raven pleading to Queen Ambi to spare Link's life. However, his efforts are in vain because Link's enemy Veran is controlling Nayru, the Oracle of Ages, and Ambi's new adviser. Link escapes from jail by picking the lock using a fishing hook he found. As he leaves the tower, he sees Raven and follows him. He follows Raven to a pond where he is Fishing. Raven spots Link and acts friendly towards him, asking for help with a fish. While helping, Link realizes it was Sir Raven who left the fishing hook in his jail cell. Just as Link lets his guard down, Raven puts his sword to Link's neck, demanding him to reveal how he knew the Queen was being deceived. Link asks Raven if it was fair to fight someone who was unarmed, which causes Raven to apologize. Raven brings Link to a hidden village in a graveyard. In the village, Link discovers Sir Raven is saving most of the prisoners that Queen Ambi has sentenced to death and bringing them to this village. A young girl in the village named Roperi makes a comment about how Raven will be in a portrait some day, which causes Link to realize he has seen a picture of Raven before; Link realizes Raven is his ancestor. Link tells Raven and the other villagers about Veran and her ability to possess people. Raven gives Link a sword, and they decide to return to the tower to try to overthrow Veran. When they return, Link asks Raven if he has ever been in a war. Raven tells Link he has, but that true strength does not come from sword techniques alone. He believes that in order to obtain true strength, one must gain experience by traveling the land and overcoming all trials one encounters. When Link asks him why he dwells so much on strength, he replies by saying that he wants to protect what he treasures most, which has now become the people of the hidden village. One of the tower workers then appears, telling them the other workers are rebelling. Link leaves Raven to try to stop Veran, while Raven tries to stop the rebellion, worried it is not yet the right time. Raven successfully manages to stop the rebellion, but Veran spots him talking to one of the villagers and decides to follow him, leaving Nayru's body sleeping at the top of the Black Tower. Raven meets up with Link again, accompanied by Nayru's friend, Ralph. Link reveals that he and Ralph have been to the future and have discovered Veran's weakness: Mystery Seeds. Veran possesses Ralph and accompanies Link and Raven to the village. While the villagers are sleeping, Veran makes Ralph destroy the Mystery Seeds and summons a monster called Ramrock. Link defeats the monster, but Raven prompts him to leave when Ambi's Guards appear. Raven is captured and sentenced to death for treason. Link, Ralph, and the remaining villagers attack the Black Tower to try to rescue Raven. There, Link manages to convince Queen Ambi to stop her cruel treatment to her people by reminding her why she originally built the tower: to send a message to her lover Cap'n. Veran then possesses the Queen, but Nayru, now free of Veran's influence, uses her powers to send Link, Raven, Ralph, and herself to the future. Raven witnesses the future Labrynna and decides to do whatever he can to protect it. ]] They return to the past, where Nayru uses her power to grow another Mystery Seed. Using the seed, Link forces Veran out of Ambi's body and battles her in her true form. Just as Veran is about to defeat Link, Raven appears and helps him defeat her. Koume and Kotake then appear and use the sorrow Veran collected from the people of Labrynna to resurrect Ganon. Raven, Link, and Ralph, along with Ambi's Guards and the villagers, combine their power to defeat the evil king. Before returning to the present, Link says goodbye to Raven, promising to train and to become a Knight like him. Raven responds by telling Link he has already surpassed him and is proud to have him as a successor. He gives Link his horse, and the two part ways. Link later returns to his home in Hyrule where is he shocked to discover that the picture of Sir Raven in his house has changed and now depicts a more noble version of Raven. Category:Comics & Manga Category:Hylians Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages characters